encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lovin' Spoonful
The Lovin' Spoonful is an American rock band, inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2000 and well known for a number of hit songs in the 1960s including "Summer in the City", "Do You Believe In Magic", "Did You Ever Have to Make Up Your Mind?", and "Daydream". Career Formation and early years (1964–65) The band had its roots in the folk music scene based in the Greenwich Village section of lower Manhattan during the early 1960s. John Sebastian, the son of classical harmonicist John Sebastian Sr., grew up in the Village in contact with music and musicians, including folk musicians who were involved with the American folk music revival of the 1950s through the early 1960s. Sebastian formed the Spoonful with guitarist Zal Yanovsky from a bohemian folk group called The Mugwumps (two other members, Cass Elliot and Denny Doherty, would later form half of the Mamas & the Papas), playing local coffee houses and small clubs.1 The formation of the Lovin' Spoonful during this period was later described in the lyrics of the Mamas & the Papas' 1967 top ten hit, "Creeque Alley".2 Drummer Jan Carl and bassist Steve Boone rounded out the group, but Carl was replaced by drummer-vocalist Joe Butler after the group's first gig at The Night Owl in Greenwich Village. Butler had previously played with Boone in a group called The Kingsmen (not the hit group of "Louie Louie" fame). The group's first Night Owl performances were reportedly so bad that the club owner told them to go away and practice, so they practiced in the basement of the nearby Hotel Albert until they had improved enough to draw audience attention.3 The group made its first recordings for Elektra Records in early 1965, and agreed in principle to sign a long-term deal with Elektra in exchange for a $10,000 advance. However, Kama Sutra Records had an option to sign the Lovin' Spoonful as recording artists as part of a previously signed production deal, and Kama Sutra exercised the option upon learning of Elektra's intent to sign the band.4 The four tracks recorded for Elektra were released on the 1966 various artists compilation LP What's Shakin' after the band's success on Kama Sutra. Pop success (1965–66) This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (July 2010) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) The band worked with producer Erik Jacobsen to release their first single on July 20, 1965, "Do You Believe in Magic", written by Sebastian. Additionally, they wrote all their own material (aside from a few covers, mostly on their first album),56 including "Younger Girl" (which missed the Hot 100), which was a hit for The Critters in mid-1966. "Do You Believe in Magic" reached #9 on the Hot 100, and the band followed it up with a series of hit singles and albums throughout 1965 and 1966, all produced by Jacobsen. The Lovin' Spoonful became known for such folk-flavored pop hits as "You Didn't Have to Be So Nice", which reached #10, and "Daydream", which went to #2.57 Other hits included "Did You Ever Have to Make Up Your Mind?" (another #2 hit) and their only song to reach #1 on the Hot 100, "Summer in the City" (13–27 August 1966). Later that year, the #10 hit "Rain on the Roof" and the #8 hit "Nashville Cats" completed the group's first seven consecutive Hot 100 hits to reach that chart's top 10. The only other 1960s act to achieve that feat is Gary Lewis & the Playboys. The Lovin' Spoonful was one of the most successful pop/rock groups to have jug band and folk roots, and nearly half the songs on their first album were modernized versions of blues standards. Their popularity revived interest in the form, and many subsequent jug bands cite them as an inspiration. The rest of their albums featured mostly original songs, but their jug band roots showed up again and again, particularly in "Daydream" and the lesser-known "Money" (which only reached #48, in 1968), featuring a typewriter as percussion. Lovin' Spoonful members termed their approach "good-time music". In the liner notes of "Do You Believe in Magic", Zal Yanovsky said that he "became a convert to Reddy Kilowatt because it's loud, and people dance to it, and it's loud". Soon-to-be members of the psychedelic rock band the Grateful Dead were part of the West Coast acoustic folk music scene when The Lovin' Spoonful came to town on tour. They credited The Lovin' Spoonful concert as a fateful experience, after which they decided to leave the folk scene and "go electric". At the peak of the band's success, the producers of the television series that later became The Monkees initially planned to build their series around the Lovin' Spoonful, but dropped the band from the project due to conflicts over song publishing rights.89 The band also gained an added bit of publicity when Butler replaced Jim Rado in the role of Claude for a sold-out four-month run with the Broadway production of the rock musical Hair. The Lovin' Spoonful's song "Pow!" was used as the opening theme of Woody Allen's first feature film, What's Up, Tiger Lily; the band also composed and played instrumental music for the film and appeared in some live performance sequences in the film (reportedly added during post-production without Allen's knowledge or consent).101112 Shortly thereafter, John Sebastian composed the music for Francis Ford Coppola's second film, You're a Big Boy Now, and The Lovin' Spoonful played the music for the soundtrack, which included yet another hit, "Darling Be Home Soon". Both films were released in 1966.13 In addition, the Michelangelo Antonioni film Blow-up, also released that year, contained an instrumental version of the Spoonful song, "Butchie's Tune", performed by jazz musician Herbie Hancock. Personnel changes (1967) In early 1967, the band broke with their producer Erik Jacobsen, turning to Joe Wissert to produce the single "Six O'Clock", which would hit #18 in the U.S. Yanovsky left the band after the soundtrack album You're a Big Boy Now was released in May 1967, primarily due to a drug bust in San Francisco, in which he was arrested for possession of marijuana and pressured by police to name his supplier. He was a Canadian citizen and feared that he would be barred from re-entering the U.S., so he complied.1415 The incident resulted in a public backlash from the counterculture against the band, with a full-page ad in the Los Angeles Free Press (according to music critic Ralph Gleason) "urging people not to buy Spoonful records and not to attend their concerts and, to the girls, not to ball them."15 Although Yanovsky went on to release a solo single and album, his musical career was severely harmed.16 He later left the music business and opened a restaurant in Canada, the immensely popular Chez Piggy in Kingston, Ontario. The restaurant is now owned and run by his daughter.17 Yanovsky's replacement was Jerry Yester, formerly of the Modern Folk Quartet. Around this time, perhaps coincidentally, the band's sound became more pop-oriented. This new line-up of The Lovin' Spoonful would record two moderately successful Wissert-produced singles ("She Is Still a Mystery" and "Money"), as well as the 1967 album Everything Playing. Sebastian then left the group by early 1968 to go solo.14 The final years (1968–69) The group was now officially a trio, and drummer Butler (who had previously sung lead on a few album tracks) became the group's new lead vocalist. Up to this point Sebastian had written (or co-written) and sung every one of The Lovin' Spoonful's hits; the band now turned to outside writers for their singles, and used a variety of outside producers. The band's last two Hot 100 entries, "Never Goin' Back (to Nashville)" written by John Stewart and "Me About You", were sung by Butler. In addition, "Never Goin' Back" only featured Yester and Butler's playing—the other musical parts were played by session musicians, which had not occurred since drummer Gary Chester played on Do You Believe In Magic.18 "Never Goin' Back" was the highest-charting single of the group's post-Sebastian career, topping out at #73. With commercial success waning, The Lovin' Spoonful lasted only until early 1969. They split up following the release of their album Revelation: Revolution '69. In 1970, following John Sebastian's 1969 solo performance at Woodstock, Kama Sutra issued the song "Younger Generation" as a single. Sebastian had closed his Woodstock set with the song.19 The single version was taken from the two-year-old Everything Playing album and credited to "The Lovin' Spoonful featuring John Sebastian"; it failed to chart. In 1976, however, a solo Sebastian scored another No. 1 Billboard Hot 100 hit with, "Welcome Back", the theme song to ABC's "Welcome Back, Kotter". Reunions, revivals, and Rock and Roll Hall of Fame induction (1979–present) The original group (Sebastian, Yanovsky, Butler and Boone) reunited briefly in the fall of 1979 for a show at the Concord Hotel in the Catskills for an appearance in the Paul Simon film One Trick Pony, which was released in October 1980. In 1991, after a long awaited settlement with their record company, Butler and Boone decided to start up The Lovin' Spoonful again with Jerry Yester. They were joined by Jerry's brother, Jim Yester (vocals and guitar), formerly of The Association. Sebastian and Yanovsky declined to participate. In March 1992 drummer John Marrella was added to the band to allow Joe Butler to concentrate on vocals. After a two month rehearsal in the Berkshire Mountains, the group started touring, with Joe Butler now the most common lead singer. Keyboardist David Jayco was added in June 1992. Jim Yester left this new grouping in March 1993 and was replaced by guitarist Randy Chance. Jerry's daughter, Lena Yester (vocals and keyboards), replaced David Jayco at the same time. Randy Chance was sacked in June 1993 and was not replaced. Mike Arturi replaced John Marrella on drums in March 1997 and Phil Smith joined on guitar in 2000 replacing Lena Yester. The original four members of the Lovin' Spoonful were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame on March 6, 2000.20 All four original members appeared at the ceremony and performed "Do You Believe in Magic" and "Did You Ever Have to Make Up Your Mind?". Yanovsky died in 2002.17 Sebastian has stated that he no longer wishes to perform with the remaining members of the group because he wanted to move on when he left the group.21 The current group, still led by Butler, Boone and Yester, continues to perform. Name The band's name was inspired by some lines in a song of Mississippi John Hurt called the "Coffee Blues". John Sebastian and others in the jug-folk scene of the time such as Geoff Muldaur credit Fritz Richmond for suggesting the name.22232425 The song "Coffee Blues" is a tribute to Maxwell House Coffee, which Hurt describes, "rapping" in the beginning of the song, as being two or three times any other brand, ergo, he only needs one spoonful to make him feel all right, what he describes as "my lovin' spoonful" in the song. The song is part of a group of songs with a long history in recorded blues that generally use the term "a spoonful" to suggest sex, and in some cases use of a drug such as cocaine.26 The term "lovin' spoonful" has been conjectured as referring to the amount of ejaculate released by a male during a typical orgasm.27282930313233 Discography Singles Release year Label/Catalog # Titles Both sides from same album except where indicated US CA UK AU Album 1965 Kama Sutra KA-201 "Do You Believe in Magic" b/w "On The Road Again" 9 3 — — Do You Believe In Magic 1965 Kama Sutra KA-205 "You Didn't Have to Be So Nice" b/w "My Gal" (from Do You Believe In Magic) 10 4 — — Daydream 1966 Kama Sutra KA-208 "Daydream" b/w "Night Owl Blues" (from Do You Believe In Magic) 2 1 2 13 1966 Kama Sutra KA-209 "Did You Ever Have to Make Up Your Mind?" b/w "Didn't Want To Have To Do It" (from Daydream) 2 6 — 17 Do You Believe In Magic 1966 Kama Sutra KA-301X "Jug Band Music" b/w "Didn't Want To Have To Do It" — 2 — — Daydream 1966 Kama Sutra KA-211 KA-211A "Summer in the City" (KA-211) b/w "Butchie's Tune" (from Daydream) (KA-211A) b/w "Fishin' Blues" (from Do You Believe in Magic) 1 1 8 11 Hums Of The Lovin' Spoonful 1966 Kama Sutra KA-216 "Rain on the Roof" b/w "Pow" (from "What's Up Tiger Lily" Soundtrack) 10 12 — 38 1966 Kama Sutra KA-219 "Nashville Cats" 8 2 26 36 1966 Kama Sutra KA-219 "Full Measure" (B-side of "Nashville Cats") 87 85 — — 1967 Kama Sutra KA-220 "Darling Be Home Soon" b/w "Darlin' Companion" (from Hums Of The Lovin' Spoonful) 15 8 44 90 "You're A Big Boy Now" Soundtrack 1967 Kama Sutra KA-225 "Six O'Clock" b/w "You're A Big Boy Now (The Finale)" (from "You're A Big Boy Now" Soundtrack) 18 12 — — Everything Playing 1967 Kama Sutra KA-231 "You're a Big Boy Now" b/w "Lonely (Amy's Theme)" — — — — "You're A Big Boy Now" Soundtrack 1967 Kama Sutra KA-239 "She Is Still a Mystery" b/w "Only Pretty, What A Pity" 27 3 — — Everything Playing 1968 Kama Sutra KA-241 "Money" b/w "Close Your Eyes" 48 28 — — 1968 Kama Sutra KA-250 "Never Goin' Back (to Nashville)" b/w "Forever" (from Everything Playing) 73 49 — 71 Revelation: Revolution '69 1968 Kama Sutra KA-251 "('Til I) Run with You" b/w "Revelation: Revolution '69" — — — — 1969 Kama Sutra KA-255 "Me About You" b/w "Amazing Air" 91 70 — — 1970 Kama Sutra KA-505 "Younger Generation" b/w "Boredom" — — — — Everything Playing 3435363738 U.S. Albums Studio albums Release Year Label/Catalog # Album title Billboard 200 1965 Kama Sutra KLP/KLPS-8050 Do You Believe in Magic 32 1966 Kama Sutra KLP/KLPS-8051 Daydream 10 1966 Kama Sutra KLP/KLPS-8053 What's Up Tiger Lily? (soundtrack) 126 1966 Kama Sutra KLP/KLPS-8054 Hums of the Lovin' Spoonful 14 1967 Kama Sutra KLP/KLPS-8058 You're A Big Boy Now (soundtrack) 160 1967 Kama Sutra KLP/KLPS-8061 Everything Playing 118 1969 Kama Sutra KLPS-8073 Revelation: Revolution '69 — Live album Release Year Label/Catalog # Album title Billboard 200 1999 Varese Sarabande Live at the Hotel Seville — 34 Compilation albums What's Shakin' (1966 – Elektra EUK 250) The Best of The Lovin' Spoonful (1967 – Kama Sutra Label) The Best of The Lovin' Spoonful Volume 2 (1968 – Kama Sutra Label) The Best of the Lovin' Spoonful (1969 – Deluxe Label) John Sebastian Song Book Vol.1 (1970 – Kama Sutra Label) The Very Best of the Lovin' Spoonful (1970 – Kama Sutra Label) Once Upon a Time... (1971 – Kama Sutra Label) More Golden Spoonful (1974) The Best...Lovin' Spoonful (1976 – Kama Sutra Label) Daydream/What's Up Tiger Lily (double LP) (1977 – Kama Sutra Label) File (1977 – Pye Label) So Nice (1979 – 51 West Label) The Great Years (1979 – Mode Label) Pop History (1972 – Polydor Label) Greatest Hits (1981 – Kama Sutra Label, Quality Records in Canada) The Best in the West (1983 – Buddha Label) The Lovin' Spoonful's Greatest Hits (1985 – Buddha Label No. 252-2741 Rare German Pressing) The EP Collection (1988 – See for Miles Label) Do You Believe in Magic/Everything Playing (1988 – That's Original Label) Collection Lovin' Spoonful (20 Hits) (1988 – Castle Label) All the Best of the Lovin' Spoonful (1988 – Pair Label) Greatest Hits (1988 – Hollywood Label) 20 Greatest Hits (1989 – Big Time Label) Anthology (1990 – Rhino Label) Summer in the City – 19 Great Songs (1991 – Huub Label) A Spoonful of Soundtracks (1991 – Repertoire Label) In the Movies (1991 – Sequel Label) Believe in Magic/Everything Playing (1992 – Castle Label) The Best... Lovin' Spoonful (1994 – Kama Sutra Label) The Lovin' Spoonful (1995 – Rhino Label) Do You Believe in Magic/Hums (1995 – Kama Sutra Label) The Very Best of the Lovin' Spoonful (1996 – Music Club Label) Do You Believe in Magic & Other Hits (1997 – Rhino Flashback Label) Summer in the City (1997 – Collectables Label) Greatest Hits (1998 – Delta Label) The Very Best of the Lovin' Spoonful (1998 – Camden Label) Best 28 (1998 – BMG / RCA Label) Collector's Edition, Volume 1 (1999 – Platinum Disc Label) Collector's Edition, Volume 2 (1999 – Platinum Disc Label) Collector's Edition, Volume 3 (1999 – Platinum Disc Label) Collector's Edition, Volume 1–3 (1999 – Platinum Disc Label) Lovin' Spoonful (2000 – Platinum Disc Label) French 60s EP Collection (2000 – Magic Label) Greatest Hits (2000 – Buddha Label) The Best of the Lovin' Spoonful (2001 – Paradiso Label) {identical audio to Do You Believe in Magic & Other Hits (1997 – Rhino Flashback Label)} Platinum & Gold Collection (2003 – Buddha Label) The Best of the Lovin' Spoonful (2004 – BMG International Label) Very Best of the Lovin' Spoonful (2004 – BMG International Label) Lovin' You (2005 – BCI Music Label) Singles A's and B's (2006 – Repertoire Label) In popular culture In the AMC television series Mad Men, which is set in the 1960s, the characters Sally Draper and Glen Bishop are fans of the band. The Lovin' Spoonful song, "Butchie's Tune", is featured in the penultimate episode of the series' fifth season.39 Jazz saxophonist Bud Shank released an album of jazz covers of Lovin' Spoonful songs A Spoonful of Jazz in 1967. References 1.Jump up ^ Pop Matters entry on the Mugwumps CD reissue. Retrieved January 5, 2009. 2.Jump up ^ Phillips, John and Michelle, "Creeque Alley" (song lyrics), play.google.com. May 30, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Roxon, Lillian. Lillian Roxon's Rock Encyclopedia. Grosset & Dunlap, 1971. ISBN 0448017571. Reprinted in part at "Rock & Roll Years History – The Hotel Albert", thehotelalbert.com. Retrieved June 3, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Holzman, Jac and Gavan Daws (1998). Follow the Music: The Life and Times of Elektra Records in the Great Years of American Pop Culture, FirstMedia, ISBN 096612211-9, p. 124. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Rolling Stone Magazine entry for The Lovin' Spoonful.. Retrieved January 5, 2009. 6.Jump up ^ Classic Bands website Lovin' Spoonful entry. Retrieved January 5, 2009. 7.Jump up ^ "The Lovin' Spoonful Music News & Info". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2010-10-14. 8.Jump up ^ Lefcowitz, Eric. The Monkees' Tale. Retrofuture Products, 1989. ISBN 0867193786 9.Jump up ^ Cronin, Brian. "Entertainment Urban Legends Revealed: Were the Lovin' Spoonful the Original Choice for the TV Series That Became the Monkees?", legendsrevealed.com, Oct. 25, 2012, accessed June 3, 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Gubbels, Jason, "Wild Man Blues: Woody's Great American Songbook", in The Ultimate Woody Allen Film Companion (Bailey, Jason), Voyageur Press, 2014, p. 130. ISBN 978-0-7603-4623-5. 11.Jump up ^ Slifkin, Irv. VideoHound's Groovy Movies: Far-Out Films of the Psychedelic Era. Visible Ink Press, 2004, p. 59. ISBN 1-57859-155-4. 12.Jump up ^ Leggett, Steve, "The Lovin' Spoonful - What's Up, Tiger Lily", rockasteria.blogspot.com, Feb. 14, 2015, accessed June 3, 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Monush, Barry. Everybody's Talkin': The Top Films of 1965-1969. Applause Theater & Cinema Books, 2009, p. 135. ISBN 978-1-55783-618-2. 14.^ Jump up to: a b Sony Legacy Recordings biography entry for The Lovin' Spoonful. From Allmusic biography by Richie Unterberger.. Retrieved January 5, 2009. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "Perspectives: Like Zally, We're All Victims" by Ralph J. Gleason Rolling Stone Vol. 1 No. 2, November 23, 1967 16.Jump up ^ Bishop, Moe. "Zal Yanovsky", Vice.com, Aug. 18, 2011. Retrieved May 30, 2015. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Zal Yanovsky Obituary. The Independent. 18 December 2002. Retrieved January 5, 2009. 18.Jump up ^ Nicholls, Geoff. The Drum Book: A History of the Rock Drum Kit. Backbeat Books, 2008, p. 128. ISBN 9781476854366. 19.Jump up ^ Perone, James E. Woodstock: An Encyclopedia of the Music and Art Fair. Greenwood Press, 2005, p. 149. ISBN 0-313-33057-3 20.Jump up ^ Rock and Roll Hall of Fame entry for the Lovin' Spoonful. Retrieved January 5, 2009. 21.Jump up ^ Interview with John Sebastian Classic Bands web site. Gary James. No interview date. Retrieved January 13, 2009. 22.Jump up ^ "Biography: John Sebastian – Book John Sebastian for Corporate Events, Private Parties, Fundraisers:". Locolobo Events. 13 December 2011. Retrieved 2012-08-13. "Sebastian recalls, "I told him our sound was kind of like Chuck Berry meets Mississippi John Hurt and he immediately chimed in, "Why not call it the Lovin' Spoonful?"" 23.Jump up ^ "John Sebastian Biography (page 2)". John B. Sebastian web site. Archived from the original on 2004-12-14. 24.Jump up ^ Associated Press (2005-11-23). "Jug band great Fritz Richmond dies at 66". All About Jazz. 25.Jump up ^ Saulnier, Jason (13 December 2011). "Zal Yanovsky guitarist for The Lovin' Spoonful Remembered". Retrieved 2012-08-13. "John Sebastian said it sounded like a combination of "Mississippi John Hurt and Chuck Berry", prompting his friend, Fritz Richmond, to suggest the name "Lovin' Spoonful" from a line in Hurt's song, "Coffee Blues"" 26.Jump up ^ Komara, Edward, ed. Encyclopedia of the Blues, Vol. 2, K–Z. Routledge, 2006, p. 923. ISBN 0-415-92699-8. 27.Jump up ^ Stone, Patricia A. All Things Considered. Hidden Brook Press, 2008, p. 48. 28.Jump up ^ Marsh, Dave, and James Bernard. The New Book of Rock Lists. Fireside, 1994, p. 262. ISBN 0-671-78700-4. 29.Jump up ^ Amende, Coral. Rock Confidential: A Backstage Pass to the Outrageous World of Rock n' Roll. Plume, 2000, p. 25. ISBN 0452281571. 30.Jump up ^ Luft, Eric v.d. Die at the Right Time! A Subjective Cultural History of the American Sixties. Gegensatz Press, 2009, p. 124. ISBN 978-0-9655179-2-8. 31.Jump up ^ Devi, Debra. The Language of the Blues From Alcorub to Zuzu. True Nature Books, 2012, p 216. ISBN 1624071856. 32.Jump up ^ Burnham, Terry, and Jay Phelan. Mean Genes: From Sex to Money to Food, Taming Our Primal Instincts. Perseus, 2000, p. 152. ISBN 0738202304. 33.Jump up ^ Spencer, Adam. Adam Spencer's Book of Numbers: A Bizarre and Hilarious Journey from 1 to 100. Four Walls Eight Windows, 2004, p. 9. ISBN 1-56858-289-7. 34.^ Jump up to: a b Strong, Martin C. (2000). The Great Rock Discography (5th ed.). Edinburgh: Mojo Books. pp. 586–587. ISBN 1-84195-017-3. 35.Jump up ^ Baker, Karl, "The Lovin' Spoonful: Complete U.S. Discography", lovinspoonful.com, 2008, accessed June 3, 2015. 36.Jump up ^ Hawtin, Steve, et al., "TSORT Song Artist 607 - Lovin' Spoonful", Version No. 2.3.0057, tsort.info, 2014, accessed June 3, 2015. 37.Jump up ^ Global Dog Productions, "45 Discography for Kama Sutra Records", globaldogproductions.info, 2005, accessed June 3, 2015. 38.Jump up ^ Johninrp et al., "Lovin' Spoonful, The – Jug Band Music" (Discogs entry), discogs.com, Jan. 18, 2014, accessed June 3, 2015. 39.Jump up ^ Hanna, Beth (June 4, 2012). "'Mad Men' Episode Review and Recap: When Commissions and Fees Demand the Most Terrible Price". Blogs.indiewire.com. Retrieved April 22, 2013. The Fingerpicking Blues of Mississippi John Hurt: A Spoonful of Classic Songs taught by John Sebastian and Happy Traum DVD. Homespun Videos. July 2004. ASIN B0002KWSJ4 External links The Lovin' Spoonful official site The Lovin' Spoonful at Legacy Recordings The Lovin' Spoonful at AllMusic Classic Bands web site interview with John Sebastian. Accessed January 13, 2009. The Magic's In The Music: A Lovin' Spoonful Fansite The Lovin' Spoonful interviewed on the Pop Chronicles (1969) Category:The Lovin' Spoonful Category:American psychedelic rock music groups Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:American folk rock groups Category:Musical groups from New York City Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical groups established in 1965 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1969 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1979 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1980 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1991 Category:American pop rock music groups Category:Psychedelic pop music groups